


Are we in a fight?

by Last_One_Standing



Category: Hollow Folk - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Gregory Ashe, Hollow Folk, Hurt, M/M, The Letter, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_One_Standing/pseuds/Last_One_Standing
Summary: I couldn’t find any fan fiction on this book series, so I decided to try and write something after the epilogue.Vie’s emotions after receiving the letter from Emmett.
Relationships: Vie Eliot/Austin, Vie Eliot/Emmett Bradley
Kudos: 7





	Are we in a fight?

I clutched the letter in my fingers, trying not to crumple the edges. He’d written to me. Emmett Bradley has written to me. Emmett Bradley was alive. Emmett Bradley was in fucking rehab. My mind started to go into overdrive. He hasn’t trusted me with the address because he thought I’d go right over there. Of this had been six months ago I probably would have. Hell, if this had been three months ago I’d be searching all the rehab clinics in the state, possibly the country. 

But this was now.

I was going through my own kind of personal rehab. I was on medication for depression, and seeing a therapist three times a week. I was finishing school and trying to take it seriously; most of my grades were solid B’s or C’s, which was a damn heroic improvement. My therapist said so. So did Sara. So did Austin.

I was dating Austin. Or, still dating Austin. We’d broken up after the hospital collapsed. He’s dumped me and a bit of that had been my fault. A lot of that had been my fault. Then I’d gone and fucked Emmett. Three times. I’d talked with Austin about it since then, my therapist had made me. 

_“Things happened with Emmett.”_

__

__

Pain flashed across Austin’s rugged features. He didn’t try to conceal it anymore though, we were past that. “I know.”

“It was after we broke up.”

“We weren’t broken up.”

“You dumped me Austin.”

“I was angry! And hurt and you knew exactly which buttons to press Vie.” He took a deep breath. “Even if we weren’t together, you climbed straight into Emmett’s fucking bed the next day.”

_I was tempted to point out it hadn’t technically been Emmett’s bed. It had been been my bed. And my shower (Sara’s shower). And a cheap motel bed. It also hadn’t been the next day. “I chose you.” I had. Through a roundabout way. I’d chosen Austin first until Kaden try to persuade otherwise. For Austin’s own happiness he’d said. What utter bullshit. For Kaden’s own happiness more like. Then I’d chosen Emmett, but Emmett taken me straight back to Austin because ‘we aren’t good for each other’ - Emmett’s own words. I’d still chosen Austin._

Because I’d chosen Austin, I knew what I had to do right now. Still clutching the letter in one hand, I sent a quick text on the cheap phone Sara had gotten me in the other. It wasn’t state of the art, but Sara claimed I went missing often enough to warrant needing a tracking a devise. The phone did have excellent GPS.

Twenty minutes later, the rumble of Austin’s charger sounded down the drive and stopped outside the house. When Austin got out, my heart did that weird flipping thing. He’d styled his hair into those perfectly messy waves again and those eyes- those beer commercial, ocean blue-green eyes found me in the window. 

His mouth found mine as way of greeting and once I’d disentangled myself from him, we went upstairs.

“He really think’s Kaden’s bi?”

I glared at him. “That’s what you want to talk about from the letter?”

“Would you rather we talk about Emmett consistently saying he loves you and wants you to write him back?”

“Honestly, no. But I think we have to.”

“Why did you show me this?”

“We agreed no secrets.”

“Do you still.. Do you still love him?”

Yes. “I don’t know.” Ok, maybe there were still a few secrets. “He said we were bad for each other, and he was right. I thought. I thought he understood me. Because we were both broken, that meant he could understand me.

I know now that was the depression. Maybe he was depressed too. We would’ve burnt ourselves out until he overdosed or I cut too deep.”

I hadn’t cut in months. I think Austin thought when I started therapy and the medication that would be it. But I’d still needed that release for a while. He was so angry with me the first time. We were definitely in a fight. The sex afterwards was mind blowing. Then we talked. It wasn’t as easy as it had been with Emmett, the words didn’t just flow out because Austin didn’t understand. But he tried. He listened. I think that’s when he realised all the love and support in the world wouldn’t get me to stop. No one could take our shit away from us. Things started to get better though. I haven’t felt out of control in a while. I can’t promise I won’t cut again in the future, but this is the longest I’ve gone since.. since as far back as I can remember. 

“Are you going to write to him?” Austin looked like a kicked puppy.

“Yes.” The look on his face, the pain, the resignation, almost made me reconsider. I went on. “I’m going to tell him I’m doing ok. I’m on medication and going to therapy. I’m going to tell him I’m with you and that Kaden’s fucking straight but still needs to back off.”

Austin grinned, “You’re hot when you’re jealous.” Despite his words, and despite mine, Kaden has backed off a bit. They didn’t see each other as much, mainly on Austin’s part. I knew Aus still wanted him, you didn’t get over your first crush, but I appreciated the effort.

“I’m going to ask what Emmett and Jim have been doing and why that part’s scratched out.” The thoughts in my head ranged from talking to very dirty fantasies. “I’m going to tell him I’m looking at collages, we’re looking at collages and I might major in English. And I’m going to tell him I miss him, really miss him, because I do.” I couldn’t quite meet Austin’s eyes at the last part. At least I hadn’t said I was going to write that I loved Emmett.

Austin was quiet for long enough that I had to look up into those blue-green eyes. They looked sad. Not end of the world, heartbroken sad. Just resigned kind of sad. Like he knew better than to hope I could ever really stop caring about Emmett, but he’d started to anyway.

“I’m not going to backpack my way across the state trying to find him, that’s progress Aus.” not yet at least.

Austin threaded his fingers through my belt loops and tugged me toward his chest. He’d started working out again once the doctors had given him the all clear. He was definitely bigger than me now. “I know.” He whispered, breath hot on my neck. “I’d drive you there anyway.”

The sad part was, he was telling the truth. Even though it would hurt him, even though he would be delivering me straight to Emmett, if I asked to go and track Emmett down, Austin would drive me around every rehab in the damn country to find him. “I love you.” I kissed him then, because if he didn’t deserve to be told he was loved and kissed, no one did. 

The kiss deepened until I was seeing stars behind my eyelids and all thoughts of a certain dark haired someone had left my mind. All other thoughts left my mind when Austin pushed me towards the bed and I was very glad Sara was at work when our clothes started to hit the floor and Austin had me moaning like a common whore.

I’d deal with the letter later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this could continue to further chapters.. possibly?


End file.
